Opposés mais identiques
by Blihioma
Summary: Iza est une demie-ange, elle va tomber amoureuse de ce qu'elle croit être un humain... Allen est un humain et il va être propulsé dans le monde magique des anges... Iza x Tyki / Neah x Allen


Opposés mais identiques

« Iza ! »

Le cri retenti dans le long couloir du lycée. Certains des élèves regardèrent celui qui s'époumonait ainsi. Il s'agissait d'un garçon de dix-huit ans à la peau mâte, aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux mi-longs noirs et bouclés tenu par un ruban blanc. Il traversa le couloir, continuant de crier et de chercher son ami. Soudain, par la fenêtre, il l'a vit. Ses cheveux blonds lui fouettaient le visage, ses yeux violets brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse, deux grandes ailes blanches sortaient de son dos. L'ange qui regardait le jeune garçon pétrifié lui tira la langue et s'envola vers le ciel. Le garçon en question ragea, faisant sursauter quelques personnes près de lui, se rua dehors et de son dos sortirent deux ailes blanches identiques à celles de la jeune fille. Il s'envola à son tour dans le ciel. Au moment où il dépassa les premiers nuages, il s'heurta à quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un...

« Et bien Neah ! Tu es drôlement pressé, l'école est déjà finie ? »

« ... Elle s'est encore enfuie... » Avoua le brun, penaud.

« Elle ne tient vraiment pas en place. » Soupira l'ange.

« Hm... Si vous voulez bien m'excuser maintenant. »

Et Neah repartit à la recherche de la dénommée Iza, véritable pile électrique à cause de son mélange de sang, car un ange est normalement relativement calme. L'ange que venait d'heurter Neah baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et éleva une voix identique à celle que l'on utilise pour gronder un enfant.

« Le pauvre garçon ! Tu devrais arrêter de la faire tourner en bourrique Iza, il va finir par perdre la tête et les plumes de ses ailes. »

Une tête blonde sortit de sous la longue toge que portait l'ange, puis le reste de son corps.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir une nounou qui me suit constamment, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! »

« Lui non plus ne l'a pas demandé. Il a été assigné à cette tâche. »

« Bah alors, il devrait me laisser tranquille et rester avec Allen au lieu de me suivre comme un chien de berger. »

« Il est responsable de toi Iza. Et qui est Allen ? »

« Un copain du lycée et son petit-ami. »

« Son petit-ami ? »

« Oui. Enfin... Son futur petit-ami plutôt... »

« Iza... » Soupira le vieil ange. « C'est un ange gardien, il ne doit pas tomber amoureux. En tous cas, tant que tu seras sous sa tutelle. Cela pourrait nuire à son travail. »

« C'est trop tard pour ça, il m'a perdu de vue parce qu'il dévorait Allen du regard. »

« Et bien tu feras en sorte qu'il ne "dévore plus du regard" cet Allen. »

« Mais je ne peux pas ! Ce serait contre les lois de la nature ! Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, je ne peux pas faire ça ! » S'exclama Iza, choqué par ce que venait de dire l'ange.

« S'il faisait mieux son travail, il n'y aurait pas de problème, mais là... »

« Enfin, grand-père ! L'amour est bien plus important que le travail ! »

« Il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour lorsqu'on est l'ange gardien d'une demie-ange ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

Et sur ces derniers mots, en colère, Iza repartit sur Terre. Arrivé en bas, elle traina dans les rues, ruminant sa colère contre son grand-père. Elle s'installa dans l'herbe d'un parc, réfléchissant tout de même aux problèmes qu'elle donnait à Neah.

* Oh et puis tant pis ! * Pensa-t-elle.

Après tout, si le jeune ange était renvoyé, il pourrait vivre son amour avec Allen tranquillement et même qui la remercierait !

« Bonjour Iza, toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois. »

Cette voix aux nuances sensuelles exquises tira la blondinette de ses pensées. Elle offrit un sourire étincelant à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier ressemblait beaucoup à Neah et en même temps, ils étaient très différents : l'homme qui s'asseyait à côté d'elle était plus grand, plus musclé aussi, son sourire enjôleur et ses yeux pétillants étaient bien éloignés du regard semi-sévère et du visage neutre de Neah.

« Salut Tyki ! Ça va ? »

« Oui et toi ? »

« Très bien. »

La discussion s'engagea et Iza fit quasiment un monologue, critiquant son grand-père et les deux amoureux qui ne se déclaraient pas. Tyki l'écouta attentivement sans la couper, la laissant déballer son sac. Une fois calmé, le brun lui raconta sa journée, beaucoup plus calme qu'Iza. Il avait vingt-cinq ans, soit huit ans d'écart avec la jeune fille, ce qui n'empêchait pas Iza d'être tombé amoureuse de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle se l'imaginait. C'était d'ailleurs pour lui qu'elle s'enfuyait constamment : pour semer Neah et ainsi le rencontrer en cachette des autres anges. Ils s'étaient rencontré totalement par hasard, elle fuyait Neah en courant lorsqu'elle avait heurté Tyki. Celui-ci l'avait caché de Neah et ils avaient faits connaissance après qu'Iza l'ait remercié. A la fin de leur discussion, ils s'étaient finalement donné rendez-vous le lendemain et depuis ce jour-là, ils se voyaient régulièrement. Iza pensait que ce n'était qu'un humain comme les autres et elle se trompait... Et la vérité allait bientôt lui apparaitre.

Elle quitta Tyki sur un début de débat concernant la radioactivité, un sujet quelconque, car le soleil commençait à se coucher lentement mais sûrement et qu'un ange, même un demi-ange, ne pouvait pas voler la nuit. Iza e transforma à l'abri des regards et rentra chez elle. Son père la gronda gentiment sur les problèmes qu'elle causait à "ce pauvre petit Neah" et sa mère humaine l'étreignit en prenant sa défense. Sa mère avait reçu le droit de vivre avec son père dans le ciel pour deux raisons : son père lui avait révélé sa véritable nature le jour où sa mère était tombée enceinte et aussi parce qu'elle avait mise au monde un enfant aux ailes blanches. Iza alla se coucher de bonne heure et avait déjà hâte d'être à la fin de la semaine, jour que Tyki et elle avaient choisis pour leur prochain rendez-vous.

La nuit passa, douce et remplit d'amour pour chaque amant seul dans son lit. Le lendemain, Iza se réveilla de bonne humeur, heureuse de cette nuit agréable. Elle partit de chez elle sans attendre Neah, une fois de plus. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'école, elle se rendit immédiatement dans sa classe. Mais un bruit de photocopieuse et une porte ouverte l'arrêtèrent. Elle passa sa petite tête curieuse à travers la porte et aperçut Tryde, un ange policier sous la couverture de professeur de français. Et ce "professeur" était en train de photocopier... Un avis de recherche angélique !

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Iza ? »

« Monsieur Tryde... Euh... En fait... J'ai entendu le bruit de la machine et... Qui est sur l'affiche ? » Demanda-t-elle, changeant ainsi de sujet.

« Iza... » Soupira Tryde, un sourire en coin. « Tu es une vraie bombe nucléaire ma parole. Il s'agit d'un démon en fuite, il aurait tué plusieurs humains, fait du trafic d'esclaves et d'organes. Comme tu pars souvent en escapade sans ton gardien, tu vas peut être le voir. »

« Ah bon ? Il est dangereux ? »

« Oui, les anges policiers commenceront à le chercher dès ce soir. »

« Mais ce n'est pas risqué de faire ça la nuit ? »

« On ne peut pas remonter au ciel, mais on peut quand même voler jusqu'à quatre mètres de haut. »

« Oh... »

« En tous cas, voici sa fiche, il s'appelle Tyki Mikk. »

Iza attrapa la fiche, la lui arrachant presque des mains, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant exactement le portrait de celui qu'elle aimait sur un avis de recherche. Et Tryde remarqua sa surprise :

« Tu le connais ? »

« Euh... Non. Mais je l'ai déjà croisé. » Mentit-elle.

« Où ça ? »

« Euh... Dans le café... Le café en face de l'école ! »

Cette information était par contre réelle. Lors de leur troisième rendez-vous, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce petit café en face de l'école où les étudiants se bousculaient à cause des prix avantageux.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. » Affirma Iza.

« Merci, je vais prévenir mes supérieurs. »

Tryde sortit de la petite salle et Iza se retrouva seule avec les avis de recherche. En ce moment, un horrible combat tordait son cœur, chaque combattant représentant les différentes possibilités qu'elle avait. Ce fut l'amour, le sentiment universel et aussi le plus fort, qui l'emporta sur tous les autres. La blonde s'envola alors, mais non pas pour remonter au ciel, mais pour planer au dessus de la ville, à la recherche de l'élu de son cœur.

Elle le trouva dans un parc, en train de jouer au ballon avec des enfants. De son point de vue, Iza le voyait mal faire tout ce qu'on lui reprochait... Elle se posa plus loin, fit rentrer ses ailes et se dirigea vers Tyki en courant : elle ne savait pas quand les anges policiers allaient arriver...

« Iza ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Tyki, sincèrement surpris de la voir.

« Viens ! » Ordonna-t-elle en l'entrainant loin des enfants.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

« Il se passe ça ! »

Elle lui sortit l'un des avis de recherche et le lui mot sous le nez. Tyki jeta un coup d'œil à Iza et prit la feuille pour la lire. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant de ce qu'on l'accusait.

« Mais je n'ai tué personne ! »

« Je le sais... » Commença la jeune fille.

Tyki haussa un sourcil, surprit.

« ... Mais les anges policiers, eux ne le savent pas. Tu dois t'enfuir. »

« Mais... »

« Ils ont pour ordre de tirer à vue si nécessaire. La fuite est ta seule chance de survivre. »

« ... Et toi ? »

« Je m'enfuis souvent, ils ne feront pas le lien. »

« Hm... »

Le démon la prit dans ses bras et la remercia. Iza rougit légèrement et lui rendit son câlin.

« De rien... Au fait ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais un démon ? »

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais un demi-ange ? »

Il lui lança un sourire énigmatique avant de disparaitre purement et simplement. Iza cligna des yeux, à aucun moment elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était qu'une demie... Elle soupira, en fait, elle ne savait rien de Tyki et cela lui donna l'impression d'avoir un vide dans son cœur... Elle rentra ensuite chez elle, se réconfortant avec les câlins de sa mère.

Les mois passèrent. Seule la relation ambiguë d'Allen et Neah l'empêchait de sombrer dans l'ennui. Mais lorsque celle-ci se concrétisa, elle se sentit soudain très seule. Aucun garçon ne l'attirait et toutes ses copines s'étaient trouvé un petit copain. Elle était l'exception à la règle.

Alors qu'un jour, une fois de plus, elle faisait du lèche-vitrine seule, quelqu'un attrapa son bras et la tira dans une ruelle. Iza voulut crier, mais une grande main posée sur sa bouche l'en empêcha.

« Moins fort Iza. » Chuchota son agresseur. « Je ne te veux pas de mal. »

Iza se tut immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur. Elle se retourna et lui sauta au cou lorsqu'il desserra son emprise sur elle.

« Tyki ! »

« Ouf... Je t'ai tellement manqué ? » Rigola le beau brun.

« Oui. » Avoua Iza sans réfléchir.

« ... Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. »

Iza aurait voulu qu'ils restent ainsi pour toujours, mais Tyki rompit le contact en s'écartant un peu.

« Ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« ... Tyki, je... Je te... » Essaya-t-elle de dira sans y arriver.

« Je sais, moi aussi. » Murmura simplement le cruellement beau démon avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Iza ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce délicieux contact presqu'irréel... Les mains du démon la rapprochèrent de lui, collant leurs corps. L'ange passa ses bras autour du cou de son aimé et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour accentuer le baiser. Ce dernier dura longtemps. Iza fut la première à casser le baiser, commençant à manquer de souffle, et se blottit contre le torse musclé de son nouveau petit-ami.

« Pourquoi tu es revenu... ? »

« Tu me manquais. »

« Mais c'est dangereux ici... »

« Au pire, si je me fais capturer, on verra plus souvent. »

« Hm... Mais tu seras derrière les barreaux... »

« J'irais où que tu veux que j'aille, tant que tu es avec moi. » Déclara Tyki.

L'ange aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux violets se mit à rosir, troublé par cette confession. Pendant que son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il fallait innocenter Tyki avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Est-ce que tu sais qui aurait pu vouloir ce passer pour toi ? »

« On l'a confondu avec moi en fait. Je suis revenu dès que j'ai su qui était le véritable auteur de ses crimes dont on m'accuse. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Devitt Noah. »

« Qui ça ? » Questionna Iza qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en matière de démon.

« Mon cousin. De loin, il me ressemble. »

« Ah... Il faut aller prévenir les policiers immédiatement ! »

Iza attrapa Tyki par la main et se mit quasiment à courir jusqu'à l'école. Le brun la laissa faire, ayant juste hâte que cela ce finisse pour l'embrasser de nouveau. La blonde se mit ensuite à la recherche de Tryde et le trouva à la bibliothèque.

« Monsieur Tryde ! Monsieur Tryde ! »

« Qui y a-t-il encore Iza ? »

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le petit ami de son élève, avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous la stupeur.

« Iza ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué tous ces gens ! »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte comme bêtise ? »

« C'est la vérité. » Intervint le démon. « Vous m'avez assimilé à mon cousin, Devitt Noah. C'est lui qui les a tués. Et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'il est à l'origine de ce genre de crimes, ou de crimes tout court. »

« ... C'est vrai que Devitt est déjà connu est déjà connu des services... Mais je doute que vous n'aillez jamais tué quiconque ! »

« J'ai déjà tué. » Avoua Tyki. « J'ai tué des carpes koi pour les manger. » Termina-t-il.

« Je parlais d'humains ! »

« Ah ! Et bien non. Ils sont trop mignons lorsqu'ils sont enfants et à chaque fois que j'en vois un, je le revois gamin. Alors même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas le faire, les tuer. » Expliqua-t-il en toute honnêteté.

« ... »

Tryde resta bouche bée et Iza sourit, amusé de la tête qu'affichait son professeur. Ce dernier soupira longuement et partit prévenir les anges policiers, reconnaissant leur erreur. Lorsqu'il fut partit, le beau démon embrassa sa dulcinée, gourmand de gouter à nouveau à ses lèvres tentatrices. Iza répondit de tout son être, heureuse de voir que son petit-ami n'aurait pas de problèmes.

« Il faudrait que je te présente à mon père et à ma mère. » Pensa la demie-ange à haute voix.

« Du calme ma petit pile, on a le temps. »

« Maieuh... » Geignit Iza en faisant la moue.

Tyki sourit et embrassa sa joue.

« D'accord, on y va puisque ça compte tellement pour toi. »

Un sourire satisfait se peignit sur le visage de la blonde et elle l'entraina dehors. Elle sortit ses ailes, le prit dans ses bras et s'envola avec lui jusqu'à chez elle. Tyki profita du vent qui se glissait dans ses cheveux, guère inquiété par l'altitude qui augmentait à chaque poussée d'aile. Au bout de trente minutes, ils arrivèrent à la maison d'Iza. Celle-ci reposa Tyki "à terre" et se posa à côté de lui. Elle prit cette main qu'elle ne lâchait presque plus et entra dans la demeure. Ce fut sa mère qui vint l'accueillir.

« Bonjour ma chérie, cette après-midi c'est bien passée ? »

« Oui. »

« Bonjour madame. »

« Euh... Bonjour... Vous êtes ? »

« Tyki Mikk. Enchanté. »

« ... »

« Ce n'est pas lui qui est responsable des meurtres maman. » La rassura Iza.

« J'ai cru que c'était le démon de l'affiche pendant un instant. » Avoua ladite maman.

« Il vient d'être innocenté. »

C'est à ce moment-là que le père d'Iza entra, empêchant sa mère de faire une crise cardiaque.

« Bonjour mes chéries ! » S'exclama-t-il en embrassant sa fille et sa femme. « Bonjour jeune homme. » Continua le père d'Iza en serrant la main de Tyki.

« Bonjour monsieur. »

« Maman, Papa, je vous présente mon petit-ami, Tyki. » Annonça Iza de but en blanc.

« Enfin Iza ! Tu risque de les choquer, tu aurais pu attendre qu'ils se soient assis. »

En effet, les parents de la demie-ange étaient raides, figés, paralysés, pétrifiés.

« C'est un démon, n'est ce pas ? » Questionna l'humaine.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Demanda Iza.

« Juste pour savoir. Je suis très contente pour toi ma chérie ! »

« Un démon... ? Quoi ? » S'exclama l'ange, s'en arrachant presque les cordes vocales.

« Enfin, on dit "comment", c'est plus poli. » Le gronda gentiment sa femme.

« Mais... Mais... ! Mais ! Ils ne sont pas de la même race ! Ils vont avoir des tonnes de problèmes ! »

« On s'en est bien sortit nous. »

« Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de différent ? »

« En bien... Enfin... Tu vois quoi... »

« Non, je ne vois pas. C'est exactement la même chose. Et ils y arriveront ! »

« Hm... »

Victoire totale de la femme. Iza et Tyki, qui avaient observés cet échange comme ont suit un match de tennis ou de ping-pong, en suivant la balle, sourirent à l'unisson, leurs doigts s'entremêlant. Leur histoire d'amour ne faisait que commencer, mais ils savaient déjà qu'elle serait mouvementée. Mais ils tiendraient bon, ils en étaient sûrs et certains. Rien ne pourrait venir le briser.

Extra : La relation ambiguë de Neah et Allen

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Neah, Allen avait été attiré par le beau jeune homme. Il dégageait une certaine blancheur, une pureté qui l'aveuglait et le captivait au plus haut point. Mais, le blandin se trouvait trop souillé pour rester près de Neah. En effet, Allen avait un don pour attirer les pires humains sur cette terre et c'était souvent fait violer ou frapper... Pourtant, même s'il savait ça, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tomber désespérément amoureux de cette personne si magnifique et éblouissante. Il en avait parlé à Iza et celle-ci lui avait dit de foncer, mais venant d'elle, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait croire en ce conseil. Et finalement, il n'avait rien fait. De son côté, Neah trouvait Allen cruellement mignon, à croquer, sa gentillesse était sans limites et il semblait aussi fragile que du cristal. Lui aussi en avait parlé à Iza et elle lui avait dit de d'abord tout révéler pour voir sa réaction avant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Pourtant, Neah hésitait car il ne savait quoi faire si son bien aimé le repoussait... Alors, tout comme Allen, il ne faisait rien, se contentant pour le moment de le regarder de loin.

Jusqu'au jour où, alors qu'Iza était retournée chez elle sans attendre Neah, Allen s'heurta à de nouvelles personnes louches ? C'était devenu une habitude, mais il avait toujours aussi peur. Il fut jeté dans une ruelle et se vit arracher ses vêtements. Il recula le plus possible, sachant pourtant que ça ne servirait strictement à rien. Neah, en bon ange gardien, ressentit immédiatement la détresse de l'un de ses proches amis. Cependant, il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'Iza ou d'Allen. Oubliant ce léger détail, Neah s'envola pour rejoindre cette personne qui avait besoin d'aide. Il atterrit pile poil entre la victime et les agresseurs, ses ailes blanches grandes ouvertes dans son dos.

« Qu'est ce qu'un ange fait ici ? » Grogna l'un des hommes.  
>« Il veut nous voler notre repas ! » S'exclama l'autre.<br>« Désolé, mais il n'y a que les démons qui peuvent devenir des incubes. Les anges n'ont pas ce problème. » Siffla Neah, la moutarde lui montant au nez.  
>« Tous le monde sait que c'est faux ! Les scientifiques démoniaques l'ont prouvé ! »<br>« Vous en avez fait des esclaves sexuels, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! Maintenant partez si vous ne voulez pas mourir ! »

Et comme pour accompagner ses paroles, deux orbes blancs se formèrent dans les mains de Neah. Les démons reculèrent en les voyants et finalement s'en allèrent. Les orbes s'éteignirent en même temps que les démons partirent. Neah se retourne vers Allen et en le voyant nu comme un vers, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau et de rougir légèrement.

« Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il en enlevant son manteau.

« Allen ? »

Neah s'approcha du blandin, mais celui-ci sursauta et se recroquevilla encore plus contre le mur. L'ange se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il se passait exactement ce qu'il craignait, Allen avait peur de lui. Sans le regarder, il lui lança son manteau que l'humain revêtit. Neah fit ensuite rétracter ses ailes devant les yeux écarquillés de son interlocuteur. Dans le silence, Allen rentra chez lui, accompagné de l'ange qui veillait à ce que rien d'autre ne lui arrive. Et juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte, le blandinet lança un petit "merci" qui poussa Neah à tenter le tout pour le tout... Il rentra dans l'appartement vide, plaqua doucement Allen contre le mur et cueillit doucement et tendrement ses lèvres roses pâles. Allen ne réagit pas tout de suite, digérant lentement l'information. Lorsque ce fut fait, il le repoussa immédiatement et lui claqua la porte au nez. Neah soupira, se traitant d'imbécile et partit trainer dans les rues jusqu'au matin, puisque le soleil s'était couché. De son côté, Allen n'arriva pas à se sortir ce baiser de la tête... Il était si doux, complètement différent des baisers durs et brutaux qu'il avait connus jusque là. Mais il ne savait pas comment le prendre. C'était nouveau pour lui toute cette douceur... Il se promit d'essayer d'en parler avec Neah le lendemain.

Mais le matin venu, il ne trouva pas Neah en classe. Il se rabattit donc sur Iza pour savoir ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse.

« Tu l'aime, il t'a embrassé, pourquoi tu doute ? »  
>« Peut être qu'il ne m'aime pas... Que c'est un jeu pour lui... »<br>« Il t'aime. » Répliqua Iza.  
>« Il n'a rien dit de tel... »<br>« De deux choses l'une, Neah est trop sérieuse pour jouer avec les sentiments des autres et il me l'a dit à moi, qu'il t'aime, toi. »  
>« ... Alors pourquoi il n'est pas en classe ? » Demanda Allen, guère convaincu.<br>« Il t'a embrassé, tu l'as repoussé. Il doit se sentir mal et croire que tu le déteste. »  
>« Mais c'est faux. »<br>« Tu le lui as dit ? »  
>« Non... »<br>« Alors, il ne peut pas le savoir. » Décréta la jeune fille.

Le silence s'installa. Allen se torturait l'esprit et Iza mangeait son déjeuné.

« Tu devrais y aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Murmura la demie-ange.  
>« Aller où ? Je ne sais pas où il habite... »<br>« Appelle-le, il viendra immédiatement. C'est un ange gardien, il répondra forcément à l'appel de quelqu'un qui lui est proche. »  
>« Co... Comment tu sais ça ? »<br>« Je suis une demie. Et Neah est ma "nounou" à cause de mon sang-mêlé. »

Allen resta interdit face à cette nouvelle... Mais dans un sens, des ailes blanches iraient bien à son interlocutrice. Il soupira. Lui, humain tout à fait normal, se trouvait propulsé dans un monde divin et angélique. Tout ça parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un ange.

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre, vous êtes des âmes-s½urs, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »  
>« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »<br>« Vous avez tout les deux eut le coup de foudre pour l'autre au même moment. C'est la meilleur des preuves. »

Allen hésitait encore, mais en même temps, il savait qu'il allait bientôt flancher. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire : Neah apparu devant lui. Le blandin sursauta. Il n'avait fait que penser à lui et le voilà qui rappliquait... Neah, lui, ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Quand à Iza, elle s'en alla discrètement, laissant les deux amoureux seuls.

« Pardon... Pour hier... »  
>« Tu... M'aimes ? » Demanda Allen en prenant son courage à deux mains.<br>« ... Oui... » Avoua l'ange.  
>« ... Iza dit qu'on serait des âmes-s½urs, c'est pour ça ? »<br>« Non. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi parce que tu es mon âme-s½ur ! Tu aurais put être mon pire ennemi, j'aurais quand même été amoureux de toi ! Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que tu es sensé être par rapport à moi ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Neah enlaça Allen. Tous ce qu'il venait de dire, il le pensait sincèrement. Jamais il ne se moquerait des sentiments des autres, peu importe qui ils sont. Allen ne savait pas quoi faire, il sentait que Neah était sincère, mais le doute était profondément ancré en lui.

« Je t'aime moi aussi. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux te croire. »  
>« Parce que je t'ai caché ma nature ? »<br>« Non, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. C'est dans mon caractère, c'est tout. »  
>« Et comment je peux faire pour que tu me fasses confiance ? »<br>« ... Je ne sais pas. »  
>« Les anges ne touchent jamais les ailes des autres. »<br>« Tu... Tu veux que je le fasse ? »  
>« Oui. »<p>

Neah retira son haut, dévoilant son torse à la couleur mâte et l'origine de ses ailes. Allen rosit un peu, mais il alla dans son dos, se plaçant entre les deux ailes immaculées. Il caressa d'abord le dos de l'ange avant de remonter jusqu'aux ailes. Il passa par l'endroit d'où sortait les ailes et se mit à caresser les plumes de l'ange, provoquant parfois des frissons à Neah. Allen se nicha à l'origine des ailes, particulièrement chaud à cause des nombreux vaisseaux sanguins.

Le corps de Neah était attirant pour Allen et ses ailes lui donnait un côté inaccessible.

« Neah. Je te veux. » Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Ses mains se baladèrent sur son bas ventre, prêtes à se jeter sur la ceinture dès que l'accord sera donné. Neah devint rouge cramoisi à cette déclaration, surtout qu'il s'imaginait plus être le dominant. Mais vu la façon dont l'érection d'Allen se frottait contre lui, il allait plutôt être en dessus...

« Vas-y, qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

Allen sourit, embrassa sa nuque et défit son pantalon. Les habits tombèrent tour à tour par terre et les deux amants se retrouvèrent bientôt nus. Le blandin s'occupa soigneusement du membre gorgé de plaisir de son presqu'amant et le regarda ensuite se préparer sur sa demande en se masturbant. Il le fit ensuite se retourner et le prit lentement. Neah cria. C'était sa première fois et il avait mal. Le blandinet termina d'entrer en lui et ondula lentement, puis accéléra au fur et à mesure... Il confondit alors l'aile avec l'épaule. Epaule qu'il utilisait pour augmenter la cadence de ses vas-et-viens. Neah hurla de douleur. La naissance de ses ailes saignait abondement. Mais au lieu de demander à Allen d'arrêter, il fit l'inverse : il lui demande de continuer. Allen recommença presqu'avec joie, mais préféra lui griffer les hanches, faisant de nouveau crier Neah de douleur et de plaisir cette fois.

Ainsi, les deux amants se découvrirent un côté sado-maso qu'ils eurent du mal à digérer, surtout pour Neah...

Fin Extra  
><span>FIN OS<span>


End file.
